


Explosiveness

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Things go a little too far during a sparring session at the TSAB!





	Explosiveness

A long cloud of smoke drifted from the TSAB training room as a team of mechanics scrambled to get inside. 

“This is the fourth time this week.” Leti’s index and forefingers rested on her temple. Her eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

In front of her, a sheepish looking Nanoha, Hayate and Fate bowed their heads. “We’re sorry, Admiral Leti,” they said in unison.

“Yeah, they’re sorry, Leti. They’re just really strong girls, and get a little overexcited, you know?" 

Lindy had seemingly appeared from nowhere to join the line, her head bowed along with the girls. 

"Can’t you just learn a little restraint? Other people want to use this room, and I’m the one held responsible when you blow it up!” Leti addressed the girls. 

“And you!” Leti pointed at Lindy, “are not helping!” Lindy simply gave a small, nervous laugh. 

“Ugh. All four of you are grounded!” Leti declared as she marched off.

“Can she do that?” Nanoha turned to her companions. Hayate, Fate and Lindy nodded their heads vigorously.


End file.
